Fairytale
by SomethingOutOfNothing
Summary: A oneshot on what Amy's life might have been like during that 'five minutes' that the Doctor was gone.


**Disclaimer- If I owned Doctor Who, it would be raining money and pigs would be flying. Look out side, do you see either of these things? No? Then I don't own it. :(**

**A/N- Thanks again to Mentalgal! :)**

* * *

He had said her name was like a name in a fairytale. But honestly, her life had been anything but, since he left her for _twelve years. _Left her (and everyone else) to think she was going nuts. But all the while she held on to him, believed in him. The man that crashed in her back yard in his box that had a swimming pool in a library, ate fish fingers and custard in her kitchen, fixed the crack in her wall, gained her trust, became her best friend and left her, all in the same night.

She had grown up and her aunt had taken her to not one, not two, but _four _psychiatrists. Four! And they had all said the same thing: it was just a side effect of what had happened to her parents and that it would wear off, as she grew older. And she had told each of them that they were _wrong. _That her Raggedy Doctor was real. And when they had tried to tell her he wasn't, well, then she preceded to bite them. All four of them.

She had been picked on all the way up to sixth grade because she still believed in her imaginary friend. Because she still thought he was real, and that he would come back for her. 'Amelia Pond, the girl who waited, and waited and waited.' That's what the kids had called her, but the teasing had slowly died down and by seventh grade, she was just another normal kid, or at least she pretended to be. She still secretly believed in her Raggedy Doctor, but Amy learnt long ago not to tell any one that, she learnt that holding her silence was the best way to stay out of trouble.

She didn't even tell her boyfriend, Rory, that anymore. Rory believed a lot of things, but even he was starting to doubt her. To be honest, after about ten years, Amy was starting to doubt herself.

Soon enough she had completely stopped believing in her Raggedy Doctor, but for some reason, she couldn't bring herself to throw out the dolls and pictures she had made. She kept telling herself that she had moved on, that she had grown up. But there was always that doubt in the back of her mind, had she really moved on? Did she really _want _to grow up?

Sometimes she would find herself wishing to be that innocent little girl again. And now and then she pretended that she was, but after all that time, she had moved on. She had shortened her name and gotten herself a job. But no matter how much she wanted to, she still couldn't throw out the pictures and dolls.

But then Rory had proposed and it had she had said yes. She wasn't quite sure why she had said it, but she figured it was her last ditch attempt at trying to make her life feel normal, like she wasn't still the crazy kid that she used to be.

And then he came running back into her life. Literally. With no idea that twelve years had past. Together they had saved the world and by the time twenty minutes was up, he had shown her so many amazing things. Impossible things. She knew that a normal life wasn't for her. She was meant to go with her Raggedy Doctor, that was the way it was supposed to be.

But then he had left again. He had said he just needed to 'run in' his ship. That had been two years ago. He had made her believe again, but then he had left. And suddenly she felt lost. Like she was that little Scottish girl in an English village all over again.

She had gone on living her life with Rory, as Amy Pond, the kissogram. But the night before her wedding, the day that would change everything, he came back. Again. Of all the days, it had to be the one before her wedding! And for a second time he had no idea how much time had passed. But when Amy was with him, she felt like that little seven-year-old girl again. And she loved it. And she found that she didn't want to give that up for a normal life.

So that's how it came to be that on the night before Amelia Pond's wedding, she ran away with her imaginary friend, her Raggedy Doctor. She had finally gotten her fairytale.

* * *

**So? Did you like it? Hate it? Somewhere in the middle? Let me know! I'll love you for it!**


End file.
